Rumors
Rumors are a conversation topic accessed through a dialogue option. The person telling the rumor may reveal the location of a hidden place, may give information about a person that unlocks a quest, or may simply give useless information. This dialogue option is never affected by the character's disposition toward the player character. People who know rumors are usually owners of businesses such as inns, and asking them whether they've heard any recent rumors can often trigger quests. The main quest for both and can be started through rumors. List of rumors *Rumors (Arena) *Rumors (Oblivion) In , the rumors are displayed as "latest rumors" in the NPC dialog window. *If is owned, rumors about the boat in Khuul to Solstheim may be spoken about. *After killing Gaston Tussaud, captain of the Marie Elena, rumors of the killer being linked with the Dark Brotherhood emerge. *Rumors about a sweetroll baker in Skingrad are common. *Rumors concerning the Fighters Guild are also common. *Rumors will mostly be linked to recently completed quests. *Once the Fighters Guild is joined, a rumor will go around saying that the Fighters Guild managed to get a new recruit, which happens to be the Hero. *If the Hero completes the Arena after the The Gray Prince has been defeated, asking about rumors will sometimes result in someone saying that the Gray Prince has been defeated. *Rumors about The Prophet in Anvil if is downloaded. *Innkeepers will talk about Aventus Aretino trying to summon the Dark Brotherhood. *If the Dragonborn is a Vampire, they may ask for rumors from people such as the Innkeepers found in every hold, about a possible cure for Vampirism. This will lead them to Falion which triggers the quest "Rising At Dawn." This quest provides a cure for Vampirism. *Innkeepers will speak of a shrine to the Daedric Prince Azura and how it's "a sight to see." *Innkeepers will talk about the face sculptor in Riften, though she only appears if you have the add-on. *The Innkeeper in Riverwood will talk about a "love triangle," mentioning Faendal and Sven's quarrel to gain Camilla's favor. *The Innkeeper in Whiterun will talk about Balgruuf's children. *The Innkeeper in Markarth will talk about Brother Verulus and the Hall of the Dead. *The barkeep in the Retching Netch will talk about a nearby excavation, sightings of werewolves, pirate activity, and the guards' difficulties, though this is only possible if you have the add-on. Trivia *Some characters in Oblivion are set to have specific rumor dialogue that is not meant to change. Notable examples include: **Lucien Lachance, who says he does not spread rumors, he creates them, or after Ungolim is killed, in which he scolds the Hero for wasting time when there is a traitor to be found. **M'raaj-Dar is supposed to insult the Hero constantly until Lucien is talked to during The Purification. **Arquen says that "this is no time for gossip mongering" when the Hero should be performing their duties as the new Listener. **However, certain in-game events override these set dialogues, such as the completion of the main quest, in which many people will talk about "the great victory over Mehrunes Dagon," or the "Anvil Chapel attack" caused by the plug-in. *Some rumors are not even rumors, but facts or simple statements, like: "The Colovian Highlands are a barren wasteland on the border with Hammerfell," ''or ''"Heard they're reforming the Dawnguard. Vampire hunters or something, in the old fort near Riften. Might consider joining up myself." *While in Oblivion, rumors can be accessed from any character, in , rumors can only be gained from innkeepers. Appearances * * * * * Category:Game Terms Category:Morrowind: Gameplay Category:Oblivion: Gameplay Category:Arena: Gameplay Category:Daggerfall: Gameplay Category:Skyrim: Gameplay